Pale Red, Blood Red
by fershia-darksnake
Summary: ¿Qué haces, motherfucker bro? ¿No ves que voy a matarlos a todos? ¡HONK! -Odio los resúmenes, mi versión de S Attempt rare and highly dangerous 5x SHOWDOWN COMBO.-


_**HALLO ALLE! ¡No es un RusPrus! ¡Ni siquiera es de Hetalia! –llora de felicidad.- Cumplí mi propósito y ahora vengo con un one-shot de HOMESTUCK, porque estoy homestuck y me encanta. **_

_**Y bueno, es otra de esas inspiraciones repentinas mezcladas con algo de alcohol; soy Rxoy Laoldne (**__**y esto es jackass ¿?**__**) y esta es mi versión alternativa de [S] Attempt rare and highly dangerous 5x SHOWDOWN COMBO. Va con dedicatoria, y le doy las gracias a mi Mei querida adorada, mi Francis de mi Bad Friend Trio, por ayudarme con el título y por escuchar mis lloriqueos el día de hoy. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Homestuck ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Andrew Hussie que es el vedadero maestro de las muertes masivas; yo soy solo una aficionada siguiendo sus pasos y disfrutando de su obra._

_**Rating y advertecias:**__Mature porque tiene algo de gore, ¿pero qué es Homestuck sin sangre multicolor? SPOILERS si no has visto hasta el act 5, pero igual todo mundo sabe lo que pasa en Homestuck porque les da pereza leerlo. _

_**Pareja:**__Gamzee Karkat. Se puede interpretar como kismesitud, quién sabe. _

* * *

_Pale Red, Blood Red. _

Había hecho cosas terribles, horribles en verdad. Aún apestaba a la mezcla nauseabunda de sangre múltiples colores y aun así, ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, mi motherfucking mejor amigo, abrazándome y susurrando sin miedo a mis bramidos salvajes o a la cara de psicópata que me cargo. ¿De verdad no tenía miedo? ¿No me odiaba por haber matado a nuestros amigos? El resto de los motherfuckers de sangre inferior que seguían vivos temblaban de pánico y se les leía el odio en los ojos, ¿por qué él no estaba con ellos haciendo algún inútil plan para intentar matarme?

No, él estaba aquí conmigo; sentía sus brazos alrededor de los míos, sus suaves labios siseaban con dulzura cerca de mi oído y sus manos palpaban mis hombros con una calidez que jamás había experimentado ni en el mejor de los viajes. Tenía restos de vísceras en las uñas y en la boca, los profundos arañazos que yo mismo me provoqué en el rostro aun escocían y escurrían sangre índigo, estaba seguro de que aun tenía ese color naranja rojizo en los ojos y aun así aquí estaba él.

Pero aún escuchaba la música de carnaval desenfrenada y todo mi cuerpo temblaba ansioso por seguir asesinando, por un extraño deseo de exterminarlos a todos lenta y dolosamente; incluso podía estrujar su cuello en ese momento, arrancarle la cabeza para hacer surgir una milagrosa fuente de color misterioso ¡Oh, que bien se vería un mural con todos los colores!

Y curiosamente ni siquiera decía palabras, solo emitía aquel incesante "shoosh" y algunas veces ponía su dedo contra mis labios cada vez que yo trataba de volver a gritar, cada vez con menos fuerza del mismo modo que las voces en mi cabeza perdían su volumen y callaban al susurro de mi amigo ¡No! ¡Tenía que acabar con todos esos motherfuckers sangrebaja! El martillo cayó de mis manos y entonces comencé a temblar más violentamente con ganas de destriparlo sólo con los dientes. Él en cambio me acariciaba y me palmeaba con más ahínco, siseaba desesperado y su dedo se posaba peligrosamente cerca de mis dientes; podía ver la angustia y la preocupación en sus ojos, pero ni un rastro de miedo como el resto que miraban desde lo lejos como los cobardes que eran.

No entendía.

Entonces mis manos subieron por su espalda y lo estreché contra mi cuerpo, él también me abrazó arrullándome con ese siseo en mi oído mientras yo respiraba fuerte el aroma en su cuello y cabello, los temblores cesaron y de apoco mi sonrisa maniaca fue desapareciendo para ser remplazada por una más sincera al separarme solo un poco para ver su rostro. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto sonreír.

Subí las manos hasta llegar a su nuca sin dejar de observar sus ojos ilusionados y sonriendo enterré las uñas en su nuca, desgarrando su piel y tendones mientras él gritaba confundido retorciéndose de dolor. Ah, sus lágrimas y su sangre ahora revelan un brillante rojo cereza ¡eso es un motherfucking miracle! Parece que sus rodillas fallan y tengo que hundir más profundo una mano hasta tomar sus vertebras cervicales, creo que lo dejé paralítico porque se ha puesto flácido pero aun balbucea escupiendo algunos borbotones de esa extraña sangre; no lo resisto, muerdo sus labios para hacerle sangrar más y con los dedos de la mano que no lo sostiene pinto su hermoso rostro con esa maravillosa pintura carmesí.

Pero en algún momento los milagros terminan, Karkat ha dejado de tratar de devolver las mordidas y ya no respira, escucho a esos sangre baja aproximándose y vociferando quien sabe que amenazas en vano al soltar el cadáver de mi mejor amigo que cae peor que ese títere, con la mirada clavada en mi aun enjugada en lágrimas rojizas. No llores, pronto volveré a jugar contigo, mejor amigo, primero tengo que encargarme de otros asuntos.

* * *

_**Y bueno, esta fue mi versión alternativa de [S] Attempt rare and highly dangerous 5x SHOWDOWN COMBO. Dejen sus quejas y sugerencias en reviews, me hacen el día sus comentarios ya que no tengo vida ;n;**_


End file.
